


Only Words Bleed

by Eirlys



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anniversary, Cuddling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Tattoos, accidental love confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirlys/pseuds/Eirlys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Adam thought that he would wake up one day and he was still living in the trailer with an abusive father and a scared mother.</p><p>Maybe he had imagined everything; he had never become friends with Gansey and Ronan and Noah and Blue. Maybe he had been too lonely and messed up that he had made them all up inside his head.</p><p>Because he was powerless, he imagined himself being a magician to a magical forest.</p><p>Because he was lonely, he imagined the best friends he could ever ask for.</p><p>Because he was unworthy of being with anyone, he imagined the perfect boy and fell in love with him.</p><p>Sometimes Adam thought that he was dreaming. What scared him was if this was a dream, he never wanted to wake up.</p><p> </p><p>But then Ronan would knock insistently on his door. Adam would still hear the muffled “Come on Parrish, I know you’re still awake, let me in, it’s cold as fuck out here” and he would smile.</p><p>There was no way he could have ever imagined Ronan Lynch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Words Bleed

* * *

Sometimes Adam thought that he would wake up one day and he was still living in the trailer with an abusive father and a scared mother.

Maybe he had imagined everything; he had never become friends with Gansey and Ronan and Noah and Blue. Maybe he had been too lonely and messed up that he had made them all up inside his head.

Because he was powerless, he imagined himself being a magician to a magical forest.

Because he was lonely, he imagined the best friends he could ever ask for.

Because he was unworthy of being with anyone, he imagined the perfect boy and fell in love with him.

Sometimes Adam thought that he was dreaming. What scared him was if this was a dream, he never wanted to wake up.

 

But then Ronan would knock insistently on his door. Adam would still hear the muffled “Come on Parrish, I know you’re still awake, let me in, it’s cold as fuck out here” and he would smile.

There was no way he could have ever imagined Ronan Lynch.

 

“Took you long enough.” – Ronan grumbled when Adam opened the door. – “What were you doing in there anyway?”

“Some of us actually do homework, you know.” – Adam rolled his eyes and stepped back so that Ronan could come in. – “What do you want Lynch?”

Ronan strode in, a duffel bag on his shoulder. Adam had learned to stop asking him about their “sleepovers.” It was nice with Ronan here, not that Adam would ever tell him that.

“I’m doing fine, thank you for asking.” – Ronan faked being offended and sat down on the mattress, his bag on the floor.

He looked like he belonged here, in Adam’s small room.

 _On Adam’s mattress_.

“Is Gansey with Blue?” – Adam quickly shook that thought out of his head and sat at the desk chair, facing Ronan.

“Yeah.” – Ronan nodded easily. – “Noah went with them.”

“So you’re bored. And you decided to bother me.” – Adam concluded. – “Have you finished the Latin homework yet?”

“Do you even know me?” – Ronan raised his eyebrows. – “It’s a miracle I even show up to Latin class.”

“Why do you do that then?” – Adam asked curiously.

Everyone knew that Ronan Lynch loathed school with a passion. The only class he attended was Latin, but he was already great at Latin so it was not like there was much more he could learn. Still, Latin was the only class that Ronan went to school for. Adam thought it was because he just loved being in an environment where people spoke Latin, or maybe it was because it was the only class he shared with Gansey and him.

“Because.” – Ronan shrugged.

His eyes rested on Adam’s makeshift bedside table. Adam followed his gaze and almost blushed because the lotion that Ronan _dreamt up for him_ was there.

It was the best remedy for Adam’s chapped hands, especially in the winter, since Adam worked so much with his hands as a mechanic. The curious thing was, it never seemed to run out.

“Thank you for that, again.” – Adam managed to speak up.

Ronan had the funniest and most frustrating way of caring for someone. Adam still remembered that day when Ronan went to the garage. He had picked a fight with Adam to hide the fact that he was there to give him the lotion.

“Whatever Parrish, it’s no big deal.” – Ronan mumbled.

Adam could almost see the slight blush on his cheeks. But maybe it was the light playing tricks on him.

He was almost certain that Ronan had a crush on him. Sometimes he caught Ronan looking at him, observing him, and he felt his heart flutter. Other times he convinced himself that he was making up these things in his head, because there was no way that Ronan Lynch, dreamer of worlds, could ever have feelings for Adam.

“I’m gonna finish my homework.” – Adam gestured at the books on his desk.

“Kay.” – Ronan nodded easily and got out his headphones from the duffle bag, then lied down on the mattress on his stomach.

He almost looked at home, Adam thought.

When Adam turned around and refocused on his homework, he could still feel Ronan’s eyes on him.

* * *

 

It was almost midnight when Adam finished the last of his homework. Usually, whenever Ronan stayed over, he would sleep on the floor next to Adam’s mattress. At the moment, however, he was asleep, curled into himself on the outer side of the mattress, headphones still on his head.

Adam did not want to wake him up, so he quickly went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and changed into his old Coca-Cola T-shirt and boxers. He had had that shirt for years now, there were a few holes in it already. Still, it was Adam’s most comfortable shirt. When he got out, he turned off the lights and carefully climbed over Ronan to lay down on the mattress.

Immediately, Ronan stirred and opened his eyes. He blinked a few times and his arm slightly touched Adam’s. Then he sat up and put the pillow on the floor.

Then Adam’s hand was on his arm.

“It’s okay, just sleep here.” – Adam’s voice was barely above a whisper.

He told himself that it was winter; and if Ronan slept on the floor he might get a cold or worse; and Adam was not ready to deal with angry Gansey or cranky Ronan.

Ronan made a noise of agreement and put the pillow back on the mattress.

“Night Parrish.” – Ronan murmured.

“Goodnight Ronan.” – Adam replied.

He was so glad that it was dark and Ronan could not see his face because he was grinning. Feeling satisfied with himself, he closed his eyes. He could already feel the tiredness soak in. Hopefully he would have a peaceful sleep before he had to wake up in a few hours.

“Love you.”

Adam sucked in a breath, suddenly feeling more awake than ever.

Did Ronan just…

Then he heard Ronan’s even breaths, and realized that Ronan had fallen asleep.

* * *

 

Adam opened his eyes and immediately turned to the alarm clock on his desk. Three minutes until he had to wake up and get ready for work. He had turned off the alarm a few months ago because apparently his body had memorized his sleeping schedule.

It was an early morning in February, yet Adam did not feel cold at all. He blinked a few times and looked over to his right. Ronan was still sleeping; and their legs were entangled together, which explained why Adam did not feel cold. Ronan was like a space heater.

It was in these moments that Adam allows himself to really look at Ronan. His eyelashes were long and sharp; and he looked so peaceful and boyish in his sleep.

Adam was perfectly aware of his feelings for Ronan, but he never wanted to act on them or even told Ronan about them. He knew Ronan would not feel the same way.

“Stop staring at me.” – Ronan mumbled.

Adam quickly looked away and sat up. It was time to go to work anyway.

“I wasn’t staring.” – He lied. – “Just woke up.”

“Whatever you say, Parrish.” – Ronan wrapped an arm around Adam’s waist and slightly pulled him down.

Adam tensed up and remembered that their legs were still entangled. He could tell Ronan tensed up as well and he immediately withdrew his arm.

“I’m late for work.” – This time Adam stood up. – “Go back to sleep if you want.”

The version of himself that Ronan presented normally was arrogant, cocky, and outright dangerous; but Adam knew that it was not all of him. The version currently lying on his mattress was all soft and cuddly and warm; and Adam could not help but fall more for him.

* * *

  
When Adam got back from his job, Ronan was already awake. He had changed into his uniform and was sitting on the mattress, headphones on his head.

He looked up when Adam walked in and curved his lips into a thin smile. Adam wanted to sit down next to him and never leave.

“You brought your uniform.” – Adam noticed.

“How observant of you.” – Ronan rolled his eyes. – “Gansey called. Said that he won’t be coming to school today. Helping Blue with some stuffs.”

Adam nodded and got his uniform out from the closet. It seemed like they would be going to school together today, just Ronan and him. They never used to hang out just the two of them. When Gansey first introduced Adam to Ronan, Adam had thought Ronan was a delinquent and he had wondered for a long time why someone like Gansey was friends with someone like Ronan. Of course, once he got to know Ronan better, Adam understood. There was no one else like Ronan. He had endured so much pain and sadness and he was still able to dream up so many magical things.

“I know I’m good-looking.” – Ronan smirked. – “But to render someone speechless? That’s new.”

Adam realized that he had been looking at Ronan all this time he was lost in thought.

“Cocky asshole.” – Adam sighed.

“I like you too.” – Ronan was still smirking, but Adam could feel something different in his tone.

Then Adam remembered the night before and Ronan’s words before he fell asleep.

_Love you._

Ronan had told Adam he loved him.

“Good to know.” – Adam murmured before turning away. He did not want to risk looking at Ronan and showing all his emotions.

Actually, now that he really thought about it, why the hell did he say that again? _“Good to know?”_ It was good for Adam to know that Ronan liked him too?

_Love you._

* * *

 

Ronan decided that he would drive Adam to school. It was odd being at school without Gansey, like the school lost some spirit.

For the first time, Latin was boring to Adam. He could not even imagine how Ronan must feel. Which was why, also for the first time, after Latin, Adam turned to Ronan and suggested:

“Let’s skip the rest of the classes.”

Ronan raised his eyebrows in question, but then a smirk appeared on his face.

“I think I’ve been a bad influence on you, Parrish.”

“It’s February of senior year already, might as well do it now.” – Adam shrugged.

Ronan was looking at him like he was something strange.

“I’m not sure if I dreamt you up.”

“Why? Because the _real_ Adam would never skip school?” – Adam rolled his eyes. – “I’m doing this because I can. I’ve already applied to schools, pretty sure I can maintain my grades if I miss one school day. And it’s not even a full day, just two classes. So I’m fine.”

But then Adam remembered that Ronan could not miss any more classes. He could be kicked out of school; and Gansey would probably reprimand Adam forever if he let that happen.

“You know what? I changed my mind.” – Adam blinked. – “Let’s just go to class. We can go somewhere afterschool. I don’t have work today.”

It was the only day of the week that Adam only had to worry about school and not work. And here he was, wanting to spend it with Ronan.

“Are you asking me out on a date, Parrish?” – Ronan smirked again.

Adam wished that he could believe Ronan was a hundred percent joking. He also wished that his heart would stop beating so quickly.

“Whatever.” – Adam mumbled instead. – “This is what I get for being nice to you.”

Ronan’s laugh echoed the hallway.

* * *

   
Adam thought that they would either go to the Barns or Cabeswater. But Ronan passed those places and did not look like he intended to stop driving anytime soon. They had been driving for hours. The sky was turning red with the sunset.

“Where are we going exactly?” – Adam asked curiously.

He did not care, to be honest. But asking questions meant that he had an excuse to look at Ronan.

And Ronan was a sight to look at, every time. His left hand was relaxing on the steering wheel, while his right hand was tapping on his leg to some rhythm. He looked at ease, at home, like he was always meant to drive with the sun setting across the horizon.

“Somewhere.” – Ronan shrugged.

Adam nodded and looked straight ahead. He had been looking at Ronan for too long.

“I guess this counts as a date.” – Adam murmured.

He noticed that the hand on Ronan’s leg froze for a few seconds before continued tapping.

“I wouldn’t know.” – Ronan said after a while.

Adam turned to him. Ronan was still looking straight ahead, but both of his hands were on the steering wheel now.

“I think a date is when two people spend time together, possibly eating something and talking.” – Adam said carefully. – “Could be socially or romantically.”

“Thank you, walking dictionary.” – Ronan huffed. – “I know what it means, I just haven’t… romantically.”

Adam stared at him without blinking.

“Does this count then? Romantically?” – He asked, afraid of the answer.

Adam usually thought about things carefully before doing them. He was smart, he was prepared. Except when it came to Ronan Lynch.

Ronan pulled over to the shoulder wordlessly. When the car stopped, he turned to Adam.

“What game are you playing, Parrish?”

“I’m not.” – Adam shook his head.

Although he thought that Ronan might have a crush on him, he was sure that Ronan would never say anything.

Ronan looked at Adam intently. There was something vulnerable in his eyes; and Adam realized that he could see it. He could feel Ronan’s feelings, more clearly than ever.

He also knew that whatever he was about to do, he could not do so halfheartedly. He could never treat Ronan halfheartedly.

Adam moved his face closer to Ronan’s. He saw Ronan’s breath hitch.

“Parrish.” – There was some warning in his voice, but it was not rejection.

Adam kissed him.

Ronan’s lips were softer than he had imagined. And he had imagined this so many times.

When Adam woke and saw Ronan sleeping on the floor, he imagined kissing him. When Gansey, Blue, Ronan and Adam went to Cabeswater and Ronan spoke to the trees, Adam imagined kissing him. When Adam saw Ronan with Matthew, all soft and gentle, Adam imagined kissing him.

Nothing compared to this kiss. Nothing compared to the feeling of Ronan’s lips against his own, to the way their noses touched, to the feeling of Ronan’s eyelashes fluttering on Adam’s face. Adam felt like he could take over the world.

When they let go of each other, Adam had to blink a few times. Ronan’s eyes were soft. His mouth was parted slightly. His hands were on Adam’s waist.

Adam kissed him again. This time he could feel Ronan smiling against his lips.

They held hands all the way back to St. Agnes’. It was a different feeling for Adam, holding a boy’s hand instead of a girl’s. But Adam was fascinated with Ronan’s hand. He spent the whole time marveling at the way Ronan’s hand fitted perfectly against his own.

Ronan squeezed his hand in return.

* * *

 

When they got back to St. Agnes Church, Ronan followed Adam upstairs without questions. They were still holding hands.

Adam did his homework on the mattress. Ronan sat next to him and leaned on his shoulder. He put on his headphones and sometimes leaned over to press gentle kisses on Adam’s skin.

After a few hours, Adam’s phone vibrated.

_“Is Ronan with you? We bought too much food. Come have dinner with us.”_

“Gansey?” – Ronan murmured.

“Hm.” – Adam nodded. – “Said there’s food at Monmouth.”

“Did you finish all your homework?” – Ronan leaned in and kissed Adam.

“Still have Latin.” – Adam sighed contently. – “But we can do that later.”

His hands had found Ronan’s hands again.

“What do you mean, ‘we’?” – Ronan raised his eyebrows. – “I’m not doing homework for you later, Parrish.”

“Not for me, with me.” – Adam laughed. – “We’re in the same class, remember?”

“It’s only the first date and you already expect me to do homework with you.” – Ronan shook his head in disbelief. – “We’re moving too fast.”

“You told me you love me, so.” – Adam retorted, and froze immediately.

_He was not supposed to say that._

Ronan blinked a few times.

“I think Gansey, Blue, and Noah are waiting for us.” – Adam changed the subject. He attempted to stand up but Ronan’s hands kept him on the mattress.

When Adam made no move to stand up again, Ronan let go of him and leaned back.

“Is that why you kissed me? Because I said I love you? I don’t need your pity, Parrish.”

“No.” – Adam cupped Ronan’s face in his hands. – “No, it’s not pity. I didn’t do that out of pity, Ronan. I like you, okay?”

Ronan did not move his hands away, so Adam took that as a good thing and continued:

“I really like you. I have imagined kissing you countless times.”

He saw Ronan’s eyes widened. But he figured he would not lie to Ronan if they were going to be in a… whatever it was they were in.

“And?” – Ronan prompted.

Adam could not hold back his smile.

“It was better than I could ever imagine. And I’d really like to do it again.”

“You’re a sap.” – Ronan looked away, but his cheeks were flushed.

“Can I?” – Adam traced his thumbs on Ronan’s jaw without taking his eyes off of him.

Instead of answering, Ronan leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

  
Adam got back from work at 8pm. When he opened the door, Ronan was sitting on his mattress, headphones on as usual, but he looked up and smiled at Adam.

It felt like coming home.

“There’s a letter for you.” – Ronan gestured at the desk.

There was an envelope with a red logo that Adam had committed to memory and the word _Harvard_ underneath. Adam picked it up and sat down on the mattress next to Ronan.

Ronan looked over at him curiously and took his headphones off. He waited for a while but it looked like Adam had no intention of opening the letter. Then he noticed that Adam’s hands were trembling slightly so he caught Adam’s wrists.

“Hey.”

“I don’t want to open it.” – Adam sighed.

“Why not?” – Ronan asked. – “What are you afraid of? This is only one of the many schools you applied to. Even if they say no, you’ll still have like twelve more chances right?”

“What if they say yes?” – Adam looked at him intently.

“Are you seriously saying you’re afraid Harvard’s gonna accept you?” – Ronan raised his eyebrows in question.

But then he understood what Adam meant, and all that he did not say.

“Just open it.” – Ronan squeezed Adam’s wrists gently. – “We’ll talk after we know.”

Adam took a deep breath and opened the envelope. He quickly read over the letter, although he was pretty sure all he had read was “congratulations.”

Ronan took the letter from him.

“My boyfriend's accepted to Harvard.” – He mused and turned sideways to embrace Adam. – “I’m really proud of you.”

“Thank you.” – Adam inhaled Ronan’s scent. It was always comforting to him.

Ronan said nothing and continued to hold him. They both knew that sooner or later they had to talk about the future, about their relationship when Adam went off to college, if they could be together that long, if they would choose to stay together after.

“Do you still want to have that talk now, or?” – Ronan prompted.

“It can wait, I suppose. I still need to wait for more replies from the other schools.” – Adam murmured, not letting go of Ronan, not wanting to.

* * *

  
It was April, and Adam was freaking out. Not that he did not freak out frequently, but he could usually contain his nervousness and worries better. Today, however, was the two-month anniversary of Ronan and him. But because of the amount of schoolwork and work in general, Adam had forgotten and only realized it now.

Ronan said he would come pick Adam up at seven, which gave Adam three hours to think of and buy the perfect gift for his boyfriend.

_Boyfriend._

It still felt surreal for Adam, having a boyfriend, having _Ronan_ for a boyfriend.

Adam had no idea what present he could gift Ronan. _What was the perfect gift or someone who could literally dream up anything he wanted?_

Finally, Adam decided that he should at least go somewhere and attempt to buy something instead of sitting in his room and freaking out. He grabbed his backpack and his keys and left the room. When he opened the door however, he saw three letters on the ground addressed to him. They were from Yale, Princeton, and Brown.

So Adam freaked out for three more seconds, then he brought the letters with him to the car.

* * *

 

It was almost midnight, and Ronan and Adam were lying on the grass in an open field, looking up at the stars. Earlier they had dinner at the Barns because of course Ronan would cook for their two-month anniversary. Afterwards, Adam and Ronan made a chocolate cake and Ronan drove them away from Henrietta. Two hours later, they ended up where they were now, in a field, eating cake. It was the best anniversary Adam had ever had.

“I got you something.” – Adam sat up and opened his backpack. – “I’m sorry but I didn’t remember today is our anniversary until this afternoon, so I had no time…”

“Adam, it’s fine.” – Ronan sat up as well and touched Adam’s knee. – “You didn’t have to get me anything, but I’m sure I’ll love it anyway.”

Adam froze and looked up from his bag at Ronan.

_What did he ever do to deserve this boy?_

“That’s the sweetest thing you’ve ever said.” – Adam said gently, still not certain if Ronan Lynch had just said that.

“Whatever.” – Ronan mumbled and looked down at Adam’s leg. – “I’m just trying to be nice to you, Parrish.”

His tone had no bite to it and Adam laughed, then leaned in and kissed Ronan’s cheek before getting his presents out.

Adam had bought Ronan a sketchbook and some art supplies. When he thought about Ronan, his mind immediately thought of Ronan’s tattooed back. He wondered if Ronan would like to get more tattoos in the future. He wondered if Ronan sketched anything.

He got out the brushes and the pencils, and finally the sketchbook itself.

“Happy anniversary.” – Adam handed them to Ronan. – “I thought that you might want to sketch stuffs, like future tattoos, or just things in general.”

Ronan held them in his hands and stared at them for a long time. Adam was freaking out again but he did not show it. Instead, he touched Ronan’s knee, mirroring his action earlier, and willed Ronan to look at him. Ronan’s expression was unreadable.

“Is that not… I’m sorry, you don’t have to… I just thought of you when I…”

Ronan cut him off by kissing him. Adam could already feel his nervousness fading away.

“I love it.” – Ronan whispered against Adam’s lips. – “It’s the perfect gift. Thank you.”

Adam let out a sigh of relief and hugged Ronan tightly.

“You’re welcome. Happy anniversary, Ronan.”

“Happy anniversary, Parrish.” – Ronan echoed. – “It seems like we can tolerate each other for at least two months.”

Adam laughed, because it was such a Ronan thing to say. No wonder Adam fell in love with him.

His feelings were Ronan had only gotten stronger now that he was finally allowed to be with him, kiss him, fall asleep and wake up next to him. Right now felt like a good moment, both of them under the stars, happy and drunk on each other.

“I love you.” – Adam breathed.

Ronan had a raw and vulnerable expression on his face, similar to the one he usually had after kissing Adam, only more intense this time.

“You love me.” – Ronan slowly said the words, like he wasn’t sure he had heard them correctly.

“I love you.” – Adam repeated and cupped Ronan’s face in his hands. – “I love you.”

Ronan was about to cry of happiness, not that he would ever admit that out loud, but it seemed like Adam understood.

“I love you too.” – Ronan replied. – “I love you so much.”

He kissed Adam because he couldn’t wait anymore. He kissed Adam because he had never thought his crush could be anything other than unrequited. He kissed Adam because he could, because he was allowed to, because he loved Adam, because Adam loved him.

“I don’t know how I’m gonna let you go in the fall.” – Ronan confessed against Adam’s lips.

Adam was confused for a second, then remembered the letters left unopened in his backpack. And reality hit him.

He had always meant to leave, but now…

“You know that I’m coming back, right?” – He looked at Ronan, trying to convey everything he was not saying into those words.

“You’ve always said you wanted to leave Henrietta.” – Ronan shrugged, like it was a fact, like he had accepted that already.

“I did, but that was before.” – Adam replied.

“Before what, _this_? You hate this place.” – Ronan sighed, immediately cursing internally because it sounded like he was being petty. It sounded like his relationship with Adam was not important to him.

Still, Adam showed no sign that he was angry at that remark. He continued to look at Ronan, his voice still gentle and soft as he said:

“Not anymore. You’re here. So I’ll leave, but I’ll come back.”

That was all Ronan wanted, really. It would hurt when Adam left, but as long as he came back, Ronan would endure that hurt and wait forever.

“Why? I don’t want to tie you down, Adam.”

Ronan hated how his insecurities were slipping into these words. But this was Adam; and Ronan did not want to hide anything from him.

“Because you’re my home. I’ll always come back to you.”

Those words hit Ronan hard.

He stared at Adam and wondered, how on Earth did he manage to fall in love with this perfect boy?

“For me?” – Ronan asked, breathlessly.

“To you.” – Adam smiled.

He was more sure of this than anything he had ever done.

He would always come back to Ronan.

* * *

 

All the schools Adam applied to accepted him, but Adam chose Harvard.

It was the day Ronan offered to drive Adam to Harvard. Adam had protested at first, insisting that his hondayota was fine, that he was capable of driving himself to college. But then Adam thought driving with Ronan meant that he could have more time together, so he agreed in the end. Ronan only smirked knowingly.

“It’s itchy.” – Adam said when they had been driving for three hours. – “You said it’d hurt, you never said it would be itchy.”

“Well it did hurt at first.” – Ronan shrugged. – “And sorry I forgot to mention the itchiness, I don’t remember well, given that the last tattoo I got was years ago.”

Adam laughed and put his left hand with a bandage covering his inner wrist on Ronan’s leg. Ronan’s right hand held it immediately, an identical bandage on him.

“I hope my roommate doesn’t know Latin.” – Adam murmured.

“It’d be a great conversation opener. ‘Hey Adam, I’m your new roommate. Just curious, why do you have the words claws and beaks in Latin tattooed on you?’” – Ronan mused.

“Oh you know.” – Adam played along. – “My farmer boyfriend is obsessed with Latin and he has a pet raven.”

Ronan laughed at that; and Adam looked at him, wanting to etch this image of Ronan into his head forever.

“Can’t wait for Thanksgiving.” – Ronan changed the topic.

Adam laced their fingers together.

“Me neither. Please remember to check your phone."

“Fine.” – Ronan sighed. – “You better make it up to me when you get back, Parrish. To think that I have to live with a phone next to me for two months straight, the horror.”

“You’re a drama queen.” – Adam rolled his eyes fondly.

“You love me.” – Ronan said immediately. – “Wonder what that says about you.”

“That I’m the luckiest guy in the world.” – Adam laughed and brought their hands to his lips. He kissed Ronan’s fingers gently, before bringing them down to his own lap and covered them with his free hand.

He had not imagined this. This was them. This was how he would live the next months without Ronan. This was something he would never let go.

He would never let Ronan go.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom. Urgh I'm a mess after TRK.  
> The title is from Ed Sheeran's Photograph :D


End file.
